1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high intensity magnetic field separator for the wet preparation of magnetizable particles, and more particularly to such a separator in which the charging material with a carrier medium is passed through an arrangement of ferromagnetic bodies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A magnetic separator of the type mentioned above is generally known, for example, from the German published application No. 2,339,255. The magnetic separator, which operates according to the matrix principle, has an annularly shaped housing which is moved through a magnetic field and is equipped with a plurality of grid-shaped ferromagnetic bodies called the matrix. Magnetic poles serve for the production of the magnetic field, the poles surrounding the housing without contact from within and without in the manner of tongs or grippers. These poles are parts of a heavy U-shaped iron yoke which is magnetically energized by means of a coil which has a current flowing therethrough.
The construction of the separator according to the German published application No. 2,339,255 is typical for the category of separators known as hold-back separators, and has a series of disadvantages:
By means of the magnets arranged within and outside of the ring-shaped matrix, there results an undesirable large structural volume, which increases through the necessity of providing an expenditure of material, for stability, of uneconomical dimensions; and PA1 As a result of the above, there also results a seriously hampered accessibility of the preparation part, the matrix, whereby supervision, cleaning and maintenance of the magnetic separator become extremely difficult.
The vertical dimensioning of the poles, and therewith the depth of the matrix, is limited in the case of the known pole arrangement, whereby the function of the magnetic separator is subjected to narrow limits with respect to quality and quantity.
The rotary mechanism and holding mechanism of the ring-shaped housing, which because of the magnetic arrangement must be disposed above the poles, is relatively expensive, and therefore subject to disturbance and is additionally, locationwise, in a poor and undesirable position.